


👍

by LaufeyLoxiety



Series: Practice makes perfect. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: It Sucks, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeyLoxiety/pseuds/LaufeyLoxiety
Summary: I love you and I just say it out loud.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Practice makes perfect. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890934
Kudos: 2





	👍

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind it.

Dean看着Sam的绿色眼睛里自己的倒影，铺天盖地的爱意汹涌而来，他可怜的心脏正因Sam的这番话狂跳不止。他突然想起来了，想起浴室里水声裹挟着的细碎喘息，想起自己的名字从Sam睡梦中带着欲望的嘴里吐出。他只是假装听不见，他假装感受不到Sam站在后面时的炽热目光，假装不知道自己和Sam的关系早已超过兄弟的界限，他骗自己这只是青少年旺盛的荷尔蒙在作祟，过段时间Sam就会忘掉这一切。但Dean没想到Sam记了这么久，久到他以为他们就可以一辈子这样相安无事的过下去。Dean看到Sam的眼泪顺着脸颊掉在自己的手上，“我很抱歉，Dean，拜托，别因此而讨厌我，我发誓我以后会把这一切都藏好，别离开我，you know I can  
-not live without you.”Sam红着眼睛，直直地看向Dean眼里。“Hey,Sammy girl又哭鼻子啦。听着Sam，我也爱你，不是兄弟之间的爱，是‘我爱你’的那种爱。我不管别人怎么看我们，反正我们也没什么可在乎的了不是吗，we're Winchesters,you and me,we can do whatever we want.”Dean抬手轻轻抹掉Sam脸上的泪水，给了他一个绵长又温柔的吻。“就这样吗?”Sam不舍地说，嘴唇上还闪着亮晶晶的水光。“小变态，这么急着睡你哥啊。回来再说，now,we got work to do.’”


End file.
